1. Field of the Invention
The present relates generally to surface or deck mounted light assemblies, and more particularly to edge lights and line-up lights for illuminating the deck of a ship, a side of a ship, a runway, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lights and line-up lights are known in the art for use on ship decks and for other areas of illumination such as airport runways, heliports and the like. A typical ship deck edge light construction includes a light source or bulb connected to a remote source of electrical energy for illuminating the bulb. The bulb is held in a primary housing that is set recessed or flush with the surface of a deck or side of a ship or other such surface. The bulb is covered by a metal grating raised above the surface and has a slightly convex or domed shape. The metal grating typically is secured by a plurality of fasteners to the primary housing.
The optical qualities and characteristics of such a construction are arcane wherein much of the energy produced by the bulb is lost or absorbed by the components of the structure and not emitted outward above the mounting surface. Additionally, the grating structure is relatively heavy, expensive to manufacture and requires labor in order to install. A further disadvantage of such a construction is that the grating structure protrudes upward from the surface and causes somewhat of an obstruction and a hazard for objects and individuals passing along the surface.
A typical line-up light construction includes a primary housing structure having a domed top surface projecting outward or upward from a deck surface of a ship, runway surface or the like. A light bulb is held within a cavity of the domed structure and is illuminated by a remote source of electrical energy or power. The enclosing structure includes a small opening and a depression or recessed channel having a particular tapered configuration that permits the bulb or light source to be viewed only from a particular angle and orientation relative to the line-up light assembly.
One disadvantage of such a construction is that most of the light energy produced by the bulb held within the enclosure is absorbed by the structure itself and not utilized for illumination purpose for which it was intended. An additional disadvantage of such a construction is that the optical qualities or characteristics are very poor in that the light distribution is controlled only by the size, shape and contour of the opening and the recessed channel in the enclosure. A further disadvantage of such a construction is that the optical qualities are permanent and not adjustable.